


I Know How He Feels

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how he feels<br/>How warm his touch is<br/>Oh how he feels<br/>How soft his kiss is<br/>And it cuts right down to the bone<br/>'Cause I let him go<br/>I know how he cares<br/>How strong his love can be<br/>When he believes it's real<br/>Oh I've been there<br/>And I know how he feels"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How He Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Episode - Gillian. Basically it's Starsky thinking of Hutch. :)
> 
> This vid was completed in 2002 and can be found on our 1st compilation and on the S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQblAKj4lD0

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
